A stranger in the dark
by Tragicpoetry1
Summary: Abby meets a stranger late at night. WARNING, CONSENSUAL NON CONSENSUAL RAPE, BDSM, ADULT ADULT ADULTS ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

Abby needed dominance. She felt that she was sliding in her submissive, feral nature. Gibbs and the team had just had a really harrowing case, involving a petty officer and his entire family murdered. It shook him hard. It was now nearing nine O'clock, she looked at the clock and sighed, snapping off her 'babies' one at a time, stroking a maternal hand on each one as they hummed to sleep.

As she pulled into her driveway, she sighed. She _really _needed a good session. Abby needed it rough, thrown against the wall, pinned under a boot and called nasty names. Abby Scuito slid out of the car, and walked up to her front stoop, putting her hand on the doorknob the door slid open with ease. Abby frowned and bit her lip, she knew she had locked the door before she left this morning. Against her gut screaming for her not to go in, Abby stepped a boot into the dark foyer. A strong hand caught her from behind, and a dark voice whispered in her ear.

" Do not scream."

Abby stiffened, although she tried to fight it her panties gushed. This was always one of her fantasies. She had expressed interest in consensual non consensual rape play, but he was too gent manly for that…wasn't he? The only other person who knew her deep, dark fantasy was Mikel.

The strange man released her throat and pushed her down to her knees. " Is this what you want bitch? Is this what you were craving?" The tone of his voice was utterly sadistic, and cold. The man lifted up her skirt, and with a gloved finger pushed it into her pussy.

Abby's mind was running a mile a minute, she couldn't figure out the voice, Gibbs voice was smooth, with a rough edge to it, this man seemed cold. Her body was betraying her though, she was slick with need, and want. Fighting the urge to buck up against the invading digits. The hand was back up on her throat, he was growling dirty, sadistic things into her ears, Abby fought hard to depress the subspace that was threatening to envelope her.

The thin, textured gloved fingers found their way to the nape of her neck, and soon, her body was reacting in a violent sexual way to her hair being tugged and pulled on. Abby fell deep, and hard. Floating into oblivion, unable to scream in horror in this actual event of rape.

" Get up my little rag doll" The voice taunted, as he helped her to her feet, " Bedroom. Now." Walking down the hallway and to the left, where her coffin and her king size bed with sturdy oak bedposts were. Abby was too intransient to figure out that this intruder knew where her bedroom was. He laid her on her bed, in a coma like state, from the shock of the evening. He kissed her feverishly and then whispered.

" Till tomorrow, little rag doll."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don B and crew own all.

Author note: I do not condone non consensual play of any kind. Rape is NOT okay. So this is for adults! Adults adults adults!!!!

Abby was in the lab, sitting at her desk, her head down on the cool table top. She was trying to piece together the events of last night, trying to figure out who gave her the headspace of a fucking lifetime, but who also remained elusive and committed a criminal act. The only other person who could have pulled off a phenomenal headspace like that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She debated whether to tell Gibbs, because whoever committed this crime…crime of passion, would end up dead, or seriously injured, and death was the better option.

She picked up the analysis that her computer printed out, and stared at it, images of last night racing through her head. " Until next time little rag doll." A sick part of Abigail Scuito wanted the man to come back, but she tried to push that thinking out of her head. It was wrong. But, it made her nether regions gush, her nipples tingle and her head swirl.

She had been in the alternative lifestyle for fifteen years, and nothing had made her cum harder than replaying the events of last night in the shower, over and over again.

The elevator dinged, and Abby sighed, she looked worn out, her hair was frizzy, her make smudged. She didn't feel like explaining it to him. She knew he was just going to blow it out of proportion.

" Abs. You look like hell." Jethro Gibbs said, as he stepped into the eerily quiet laboratory. Her music was off, her hair was frizzy and not pulled up like it usually was. Her usually impeccable make up was smudged, and her eyes were puffy and black. He plunked down the Caf! - Pow and then pulled over the rolling chair that sat idle. His cerulean eyes stared down at her hard.

" I was attacked in my apartment last night." She said quietly, ringing her hands in excessive fear, that Gibbs was going to blow up, or not do anything at all.

Gibbs swallowed his erupting anger, that wasn't what Abby needed right now, she needed a friend, and a listening ear. " What happened?" He asked in a even tone.

Abby sighed, and ran her hands through her ebony hair, she looked at her friend and her confidant. " I was just coming home from work, and the door was unlocked, I thought I had locked it this morning when I left, but I guess I didn't, and I…" She rambled on, a lost look in her face, teetering on arousal and shame. " I went in the apartment, even though my gut told me not to, and there was this man, and he…" she didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. Abby was a whole mish mash of things to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she couldn't tell him that a man sexually assaulted her, and that she _liked_ it, what would he think?

Jethro could sense the uncomfortable atmosphere that threatened to choke Abby, and seal her completely from telling the story, " Are you…pregn-"

Abby shook her head vehemently, " No, I took swabs and everything, no trace evidence at all."

" You're getting 24/7 protection detail." Jethro said with a note of finality in his voice.

" Gibbs, I don't want Tony and McGee to worry." Abby whined. Thoroughly convinced that if Gibbs involved those two that there would be certain bloodshed, it was probably a good thing that Ziva was on a sabbatical.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood up, drained his coffee and smiled, " No Abs, _I'm _your 24/7 protective detail."

" DiNozzo. Do you remember anything from your stint as Boss?" Gibbs said as he rounded the corner and smacked Tony on the head for playing a rousing game of Tetris.

" Arrgh. Yes Boss, I remember everything. Why what's going on? Are you going back to Mexico? Taking a vacation to Aruba?" The lanky agent said smiling rubbing his head. Tony DiNozzo was forty, and looked like Logan from _Dark Angel. _He was a Casanova, although not a very successful one. He was smart, and funny, and a little childish, Jethro had a soft spot for him, but Gibbs was hoping that he would be able to pull this off without fucking the case up, or disturbing the 24/7 detail on Abby.

Gibbs sighed, already exhausted from this little exchange. " No DiNozzo. I'm keeping an eye on Abby. Don't screw it up, either of you." He shot a look at Agent Timothy McGee, who sat quietly typing his latest findings on the case.

" Yes Boss." They cried in unison as Leroy Jethro Gibbs strolled out of the bullpen with his gun in hand, toward the elevator.

" Christ Abby, do we really have to listen to this music all day?" Gibbs sighed irritably at Abby, his ears were ringing, and DiNozzo had twice forgotten Abby's Caf! Pow which had put her in a foul mood, and disrupted her flow. As Abby commented Tony just wasn't Gibbs.

" Giiiibs." Abby laughed in a sing song voice, already more cheerful with the presence of Gibbs around, " It's almost quittin' time. So, unless you plan on following me home, then no, you don't have to listen to this all day." _God her smile was delectable. _

9:00 pm

" Abby!!!! For the eleventh time. Please. Turn it down." Gibbs pleaded with the forensic scientist who was playing the latest war game on her Xbox 360. He hurmphed when Abby just laughed, he decided to take it into his own hands, and snapped off the t.v. and picked her up and walked down the hallway to her room.

" Gibbs!! Put me down!" Abby's hoarse laugh echoed off of the walls, and tingled down Gibbs spine.

" Are you going to behave?" Gibbs asked, setting her down.

" Of course."

" Good. Now. Go to bed."

Abby shot a dirty look towards Gibbs and flounced into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, he was too old for protection detail, but he couldn't trust Tony, or Tim. Not after the Mikel Mawher case.

Abby opened the bathroom door, and the pungent alcohol smell of mouthwash enveloped her.

" All ready for bed, Sir." She smiled, and winked.

Gibbs groaned and pointed towards her bedroom. " Bed. Now." He wasn't in the mood for her games. Jethro had topped Abby a couple of times, in the past, and knew how to push her buttons. Sure, Gibbs wanted to plow her, until she was a screaming mess of submissive goo, but, tonight, wasn't the night.

12:45 AM.

The hallway was dark. The black figure crept through the carpeted halls of Abby Scuitos apartment, the last door on the right. He walked into the room and smiled. She was the pinnacle of beauty. Her pale skin, and dark hair, those eyelids fluttering in REM sleep. Pure, intensified beauty.

Gibbs was surveying the outside grounds, looking for any strange cars that were in the neighborhood, it was the perfect time. The old man would kick himself for letting Abby get assaulted again. He slipped into her room, and slid a black gloved hand around Abby's throat, and began to squeeze. Eyelids popped open and fear, mixed with arousal stared back at him. He chuckled inwardly, " Hello my little rag doll."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything. All of the characters belong to D.P. and company. I'm just having lots of adult fun with them.

Sorry kids, just a snippet.

Abby was curled up, the windows tightly shut, dreaming. Not really dreaming where she would remember it the next morning, but dreaming in the sense that, she wasn't just in a dark space, watching herself sleep.

The dark figure moved around the room, watching the porcelain figure sleep. His cock was hard, straining against the zipper, wanting to feel the silkiness of her walls clench around his girth. Gibbs was outside, the shadow had seen him, watching carefully to make sure no one would disturb his sleeping princess. But, he had gained access, and he would use his little rag doll tonight, bring her fully into headspace, to a blithering mess of emotion and pleasure. Bring her to realize that her silver haired fox was not the only one who held power. He had seen her late at night, her hands under the covers, her slim fingers creeping slowly to the folds of her womanhood; she screamed Gibbs' name every single time.

At Skinsation, the local BDSM club, The Shadow could see the way Abby fell into headspace, when Gibbs placed his special play collar around her neck, when Gibbs told her to get him a drink. She was already his submissive and he didn't even know it. He didn't even know that he had a beautiful woman waiting at his beck and call, to fulfill, every single dirty fantasy he had ever thought of. Perhaps, The Shadow thought, sitting in a chair across the room from Abby's bed, that Gibbs wasn't stupid, he simply didn't want the strings and baggage that come with a relationship. Tomorrow was their play night, he could either wait till tomorrow night, when Abby was passed out from pure exhaustion, or he could take what was rightfully his now. He growled in annoyance and continued to watch his Angel sleep.


End file.
